


Po sąsiedzku

by carietta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, Harry in Panties, Lapdance, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Rimming, lets pretend it never happend for the sake of my well being
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 09:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carietta/pseuds/carietta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Znów znalazłem u siebie nie moje majtki! Powiedz swojej dziewczynie, żeby przypinała je dokładniej, bo niedługo żadne jej nie zostaną, haha, a może robi to specjalnie, powodzenia (gratulacje??), stary !!<br/>L.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Po sąsiedzku

Louis bardzo nieskromnie uważał, że jego nowe mieszkanie było zajebiste. „Ciasne, ale własne”, jak powtarzała zawsze mama, kiedy narzekał, że musi gnieździć się w małej sypialni, podczas gdy jego młodsze siostry zajmowały przestronny pokój. Dopiero teraz potrafił docenić zalety tego stwierdzenia.  
Miał do dyspozycji kuchnię, łazienkę i dwa pokoje. Ten mniejszy służył mu za sypialnię, a w dużym zrobił co mógł, by jak najlepiej zagospodarować dostępną przestrzeń. Skończyło się na tym, że większość swoich rzeczy poupychał na półkach ze szkłem i teraz przynajmniej nie musiał martwić się kurzem.  
Nie było to zbyt wiele, ale w tygodniu i tak nie spędzał tutaj dużo czasu, a weekendy najczęściej odsypiał. Wyrósł raczej z urządzania wielkich imprez i kiedy chciał się zabawić, wychodził do klubu z chłopakami, albo spędzał noc u któregoś z nich. Lub w mieszkaniu jakiegoś przypadkowego kolesia; nie był jeszcze na tyle dorosły, aby zerwać z tym przyzwyczajeniem.  
Ponieważ rozchodziło się o to, że Louis był teraz sam sobie panem i nikt nie stał mu nad głową, kiedy na przykład chciał zjeść płatki na kolację, czy odgrzać wczorajszy makaron na szybkie śniadanie. Mógł zostawiać swoje trampki w przedpokoju na podłodze i przewieszać bluzy przez oparcia wszystkich krzeseł. Mógł wynosić śmieci dopiero wtedy, gdy kosz zaczynał się przesypywać i nikt nie piszczał mu nad uchem, że na pewno powstała tam już nowa odmiana życia.  
Jednak nie był kompletnie bezużyteczny — zachowywał porządek, w jakim sam potrafił się odnaleźć i starał się zmywać po każdym posiłku, ponieważ nie miał jeszcze zbyt wielkiego zapasu naczyń. Tak samo jak starał się przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu robić pranie. Praca z dzieciakami może i była jego marzeniem, ale nie był przygotowany na to, że ich lepkie paluszki z taką łatwością będą zabrudzać jego najlepsze koszule i spodnie.  
Otworzył okno, drżąc lekko na powiew chłodnego powietrza, i wychylił się przez nie. Już miał sięgnąć do najdalej oddalonego sznura po swoją koszulkę, kiedy coś kolorowego rzuciło mu się w oczy. Chwycił materiał i wyprostował się. Zmarszczył brwi. Trzymał w dłoniach całkiem ładne, jedwabne, czerwone majteczki. Takie, jakie można znaleźć w praktycznie każdym dziale z kobiecą bielizną, ale na pewno nie w szafie Louisa.  
Ponownie wychylił się przez okno i spojrzał w górę. Tylko jedno mieszkanie miało taką samą suszarkę przy swoim oknie i z tego, co udało mu się dostrzec, wisiało na niej jeszcze kilka podobnych rzeczy plus jakieś koszule i spodnie. Najwyraźniej majtki musiały się odczepić, albo zerwał je wiatr, i w drodze na dół zaczepiły się o pranie Louisa.  
Odrzucił czerwone majteczki na łóżko i szybko zebrał własne ciuchy. Potem wyszedł na klatkę razem ze znalezioną zgubą i wszedł na trzecie piętro, pokonując po dwa stopnie naraz. Zapukał do odpowiednich drzwi i po chwili zrobił to ponownie, gdy nie nadeszła żadna odpowiedź. Zaczekał jeszcze moment, aż w końcu wrócił do siebie. Wątpił, żeby zwykłe majtki warte były sterczenia pod drzwiami sąsiadki, której nawet jeszcze nie poznał. Lub może sąsiada, bo bieliznę mogła równie dobrze zostawić tam jego dziewczyna.  
Nagle do głowy wpadł mu pewien pomysł. Chwycił kartkę, naskrobał na niej kilka słów i znów wyszedł na korytarz. Wcisnął wiadomość ( _Twoja bielizna zaplątała się w moje pranie, więc oddaję !!_ ) razem z majtkami do właściwej skrzynki i wrócił do siebie.  
Dopiero w mieszkaniu zdał sobie sprawę, że równie dobrze mógł się pomylić w całej tej sprawie. Cóż, najwyżej jakaś niewłaściwa dziewczyna dostanie w prezencie wyprane majtki. Louis mógł mieć jedynie nadzieję, że będą na nią pasować.

* * *

Kilka dni później Louis zderzył się na klatce z naprawdę _ślicznym_ chłopcem. Kiedy nieznajomy uśmiechnął się do Louisa na przywitanie, ten z wrażenia aż się zapomniał i schodząc ze schodów zrobił o jeden krok za dużo, próbując trafić na ostatni, wyimaginowany stopień.  
Nogi się pod nim ugięły i poleciał do przodu. Gdyby nie długie ramiona ślicznego chłopca, zaryłby twarzą w kaloryfer na korytarzu, a z pewnością nikt nie skorzystałby z takiego obrotu wydarzeń.  
— Oops — wymamrotał śliczny chłopiec zdecydowanie niskim głosem. — Jesteś cały?  
Louis potrząsnął głową, a potem szybko nią pokiwał. Otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, ale wtedy właśnie spojrzał w oczy nieznajomego i zapomniał języka w gębie. Chłopiec nie dość, że był śliczny, to na dodatek miał najpiękniejsze, zielone oczy, jakie Louis kiedykolwiek widział.  
— Hi — sapnął. — Jestem Louis, miło poznać.  
Chłopiec uśmiechnął się i odsunął, puszczając jego ramiona; wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń.  
— Harry — przedstawił się tym niskim głosem i Louis chyba powinien przestawić swój tok myślenia. — Mnie również miło poznać. Chyba niedawno się tutaj wprowadziłeś, prawda? Mieszkanie pode mną?  
Louis przyjął wyciągniętą dłoń i potrząsał nią na tyle długo, aby obrzucić _ślicznego Harry'ego_ szybkim spojrzeniem. Harry zdecydowanie nie był już chłopcem — był wysoki, miał szerokie ramiona i kurewsko długie nogi opięte ciasnymi, ciemnymi dżinsami — ale jego twarz była _śliczna_ ; Louis nie potrafiłby inaczej opisać tych zielonych oczu i długich, kręconych włosów, które idealnie uwydatniały mleczną skórę chłopaka. Na dodatek, jebany, miał dołeczki w policzkach. I patrzył na Louisa z uprzejmym uśmiechem zainteresowania, najwyraźniej czekając na odpowiedź.  
— Uch — stęknął, próbując przypomnieć sobie pytanie. — Tak, tak, wprowadziłem się parę tygodni temu.  
— Dobrze ci się tu mieszka? — zapytał Harry.  
Louis pokiwał głową, niechętnie puszczając _dużą_ dłoń.  
— Taa, jest tu całkiem spokojnie. Mieszkanie nie jest jakoś strasznie wielkie, ale przynajmniej nikt nie skacze mi nad głową.  
Harry uśmiechnął się, jakby doskonale rozumiał, co Louis miał na myśli. Odsunął się na bok, robiąc mu przejście.  
— Cóż, nie będę cię zatrzymywał, pewnie spieszysz się do pracy — powiedział. — Na razie!  
Uniósł dłoń w pożegnaniu i ruszył w górę schodów. Louis był tak zafascynowany jego kształtnym tyłkiem i _grzesznymi_ udami, że w odpowiedzi znów udało mu się jedynie stęknąć. Potrząsnął głową; co się z nim działo? Zazwyczaj nawet najbardziej urodziwi faceci nie potrafili zawrócić mu w głowie aż do tego stopnia i to przy pierwszym spotkaniu.  
Dopiero gdy był już na zewnątrz, jego umysł zarejestrował całkowity sens tego całego spotkania i wszystkich słów, jakie wypowiedział Harry. 

_Mieszkanie pode mną?_

Louis skrzywił się i powstrzymał chęć kopnięcia małego kamyka w drodze do swojego auta. Trzasnął drzwiami może zbyt mocno i włożył kluczyk do stacyjki.  
Tylko jego los mógł rzucić mu pod nogi — i to prawie dosłownie — chłopięce uosobienie jebanej Królewny Śnieżki, które było heteroseksualne. Louis miał nadzieję, że dziewczyna ślicznego Harry'ego jakimś sposobem zgubi każdą, jebaną, parę koronkowych majteczek. 

* * *

Jak na złość, kolejne majtki znalazł już następnego dnia. Tym razem były bardziej wyszukane — białe, delikatne, z małą czarną kokardką na przedzie. Tak samo jak wtedy wychylił się przez okno, i tak samo jak wtedy, na suszarce piętro wyżej dostrzegł wywieszone pranie; wśród ubrań znajdowała się nawet para czerwonych majtek, które spadły na sznurki Louisa wcześniej. Czyli nie pomylił się w swoim osądzie.  
Jego pierwszym odruchem była chęć wyrzucenia ich, ale wiedział, że to bardzo dziecinne. Harry był hetero, trudno, a jego dziewczyna najwyraźniej lubiła seksowną bieliznę i kim był Louis, aby odmawiać ludziom tak przyziemnych przyjemności.  
Jednak z czystej złośliwości zaczekał z oddaniem zguby do rana. W drodze do pracy wrzucił majtki do skrzynki z numerem 38, ponownie dodając krótką wiadomość:

_Znów znalazłem u siebie nie moje majtki! Powiedz swojej dziewczynie, żeby przypinała je dokładniej, bo niedługo żadne jej nie zostaną, haha, a może robi to specjalnie, powodzenia (gratulacje??), stary !!  
L._

Tego dnia wrócił do mieszkania późno — po zajęciach miał indywidualne spotkania z rodzicami, a później musiał jeszcze zrobić zakupy, bo szafka z płatkami zaczynała przeraźliwie świecić pustkami. Dlatego mechanicznie otworzył skrzynkę na listy i zgarnął do torby z zakupami kilka leżących tam kopert i ulotek.  
Dopiero kiedy wziął prysznic, rozpakował zakupy i zrobił sobie kolację, wziął się za ich przeglądanie. Prawie zakrztusił się kanapką, kiedy pośród ulotek z żarciem na wynos dostrzegł małą kartkę. Pismo było staranne i łatwe do rozczytania — zupełnie inne od zbitych koślawców Louisa.

_Nie mam dziewczyny_ , przeczytał, _ale i tak dziękuję za zwrot ;).  
H. x_

Przełknął to, co miał w ustach.  
Cóż, wyglądało na to, że Liam miał jednak rację — Louis naprawdę musiał przestać tak szufladkować nieznajomych. 

* * *

Louis ogarnął wzrokiem wnętrze zadymionego klubu. Mówiąc szczerze spodziewał się czegoś bardziej specjalnego po tej nowej miejscówce.  
— Kazałeś mi się odpierdolić jak stróż w Boże Ciało dla czegoś takiego? — zapytał, przyglądając się tańczącym ludziom. — Przecież to zwykła dyskoteka.  
Liam nie odpowiedział, łapiąc go za ramię i ciągnąć w stronę baru. Zamachał na barmana, zamawiając im drinki, a potem oparł się plecami o blat. Louis westchnął i stanął obok niego, twarzą do tłumu.  
— Nie pierdol, wiesz, że wyglądasz dobrze.  
— Nie chodzi o to, wyglądałbym też zajebiście w dresach — mruknął Louis, przesuwając dłonią po klapie marynarki. — Myślałem, że to jakaś firmowa impreza, a nie wiejska potańcówka.  
Na ustach Liama pojawił się krzywy uśmieszek i Louis nie był pewien, czy podoba mu się ta zadziorna tajemniczość najlepszego przyjaciela.  
— Jeszcze mi podziękujesz — stwierdził Liam, odwracając się, żeby wziąć ich drinki; podał jeden Louisowi i zderzył szklanki razem. — Za twoje nowe mieszkanie, Tomlinson, niech ci się dobrze żyje.  
Louis przewrócił oczami, ale wychylił zawartość naczynia w jednym łyku, krzywiąc się lekko na ostry posmak alkoholu. Liam błyskawicznie zamówił im następną kolejkę i — cóż, jeśli ta specyficzna parapetówka oznaczała, że będzie mógł pić całą noc za darmo, nie miał zamiaru narzekać.  
Poza tym, żyło mu się w mieszkaniu rzeczywiście zajebiście dobrze. Samotność nie doskwierała mu tak bardzo, jak się tego obawiał, a większość sąsiadów również okazała się być w porządku. No i dochodził też fakt istnienia ślicznego Harry’ego oraz jego kusych majteczek. Louis nie wiedział, co na ten temat sądzić, tak samo jak o tym, że bielizna nadal pojawiała się na jego sznurkach przynajmniej trzy razy w tygodniu. Oddawał ją zawsze, chociaż nie dodawał już żadnych wiadomości. Informacja, że Harry nie miał dziewczyny, wystarczająco rozjebała mu mózg.  
Samego chłopaka spotykał czasami na klatce — zawsze rano o tej samej porze, i Louis po jakimś czasie złapał się na tym, że specjalnie czeka do odpowiedniej godziny tylko po to, żeby zamienić z nim kilka słów. Był nim zauroczony, nic nie mógł na to poradzić, i czasami odnosił wrażenie, że Harry przynajmniej w minimalnym stopniu podzielał jego zainteresowanie. Fakt, krótkie rozmowy nie były najlepszym wyznacznikiem, ale Louis nie urodził się wczoraj. Nie był jakimś strasznym specem od mowy ciała, ale wiedział, jak poznać charakterystyczne oznaki zainteresowania i cholernego _flirtu._ Może, jeśli przetrwa dzisiejszą imprezę, zaprosi Harry’ego na kawę przy następnym spotkaniu.  
Ponownie przesunął dłonią po klapie marynarki, czując, że zaczyna mu być gorąco. Liam stwierdził, że ma się ubrać porządnie, i mimo że Louis zazwyczaj nie przykładał zbytniej wagi do tego, jak wyglądał, kiedy wychodzili do pubu, tym razem nieco bardziej się postarał. Wystylizował nawet włosy i wybrał ogarnięty strój. Za to się nie ogolił; do tego akurat nie miał chęci.  
Liam wcisnął mu w dłoń trzeci drink i tym razem Louis sączył go powoli; mimowolnie zaczął kiwać głową do wibrującego bitu, skanując wzrokiem pomieszczenie.  
Zerknął na przyjaciela i zauważył, że ten wyglądał, jakby kogoś szukał, wpatrując się uważnie ponad głowy tańczących ludzi.  
— No dobra — stwierdził, szturchając go. — Gadaj, co to za niespodzianka.  
— Jaka niespodzianka? — zapytał Liam natychmiast, szarpiąc głową w jego kierunku.  
Louis uniósł tylko na niego brwi, pociągając kolejny łyk alkoholu.  
— Znam cię, Payno, nie pierdol, tylko mów grzecznie jak na spowiedzi.  
Liam fuknął, a potem zaczął z westchnięciem:  
— Pamiętasz, jak wspominałem o tym typie, którego trenowałem przez ostatnie tygodnie?  
— Zayn, tak? — mruknął Louis. — Ten z twarzą boga.  
— No, dokładnie. Był tak zachwycony rezultatami, że załatwił mi kupon na _specjalny występ_ — wyjaśnił, ruszając niedorzecznie brwiami, jakby się spodziewał, że Louis zrozumie ten dziwny przekaz.  
Nie zrozumiał jednak, więc tylko spojrzał na przyjaciela z rozbawieniem.  
— A to znaczy…  
Liam westchnął z boleścią.  
— Na lap dance, kretynie.  
Szklanka zatrzymała się w połowie drogi do jego ust.  
— Żartujesz sobie? — parsknął.  
— Nie — powiedział żywo Liam, nachylając się, żeby nie musieć tak krzyczeć. — Chłopak Zayna jest synem właściciela i niedawno dostał trochę własnych udziałów, i w zasadzie to on zajmuje się zarządzaniem tego klub. Na górze mają specjalne VIP roomy do tańców.  
Louis przyswajał przez moment te informacje, a potem zamówił sobie kolejnego drinka.  
— Nie chciałeś pójść ze mną do dark roomu w gejowskim klubie — stwierdził, kiedy ponownie spojrzał na przyjaciela. — Skąd pewność, że pójdę potowarzyszyć ci przy utracie tego dziewictwa podczas gdy jakaś laska będzie kręcić się na moich kolanach?  
Liam wyglądał, jakby nie zrozumiał pytania; uderzył się nagle dłonią w czoło, kręcąc głową.  
— W ogóle mnie nie słuchasz. Powiedziałem _chłopak Zayna_. Jak myślisz, jako biseksualista, pozwoliłby, żeby w jego ofercie brakowało zróżnicowania, jeśli chodzi o preferencje klientów?  
Louis wzruszył ramieniem, stukając palcami w bok szklanki.  
— Duża różnica — wymamrotał. — Jakiś nieznajomy chłopak w takim razie.  
— Jeśli nie chcesz, to nie pójdziemy — powiedział Liam. — Ale może być fajnie.  
— Może też być w chuj niezręcznie — odparł Louis gorzko.  
Liam przewrócił oczami.  
— Zastanów się — stwierdził tylko, wracając do rozglądania się po klubie.  
Po prawdzie, Louis już podjął decyzję, ale nie chciał wyjść na zbyt zaangażowanego w sytuację. Zawsze był fanem przygód i wyznawał zasadę, że w miarę możliwości własnego rozsądku, należy w życiu spróbować wszystkiego przynajmniej raz. Dlatego w milczeniu czekał, aż Liam znajdzie swoją tajemniczą zgubę, którą okazał się być chłopak mniej więcej w ich wieku.  
Podszedł do nich, z łatwością przepychając się przez tłum.  
— Yo, ty jesteś Liam, co nie? — zapytał w ramach przywitania i wyciągnął rękę. — Zayn sporo o tobie opowiadał.  
Liam potrząsnął jego dłonią, śmiejąc się.  
— Pewnie narzekał, że go cisnę na treningach.  
— Nah. — Niall wyszczerzył się. — Jeśli już to muszę ci podziękować, zdecydowanie polepszyła mu się kondycja — oznajmił i mrugnął wesoło. Wyciągnął rękę w stronę Louisa. — Yo, jestem Niall.  
— Yo — parsknął Louis w odpowiedzi. — Louis. Dzięki za kupony promocyjne, to… chyba miłe z twojej strony.  
Blondyn jedynie uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową, nakazując tym, żeby szli za nim.  
— Zostawcie swoje drinki przy barze — rzucił tylko i ponownie zniknął wśród tłumu.  
Obaj szybko ruszyli za nim, nie chcąc go stracić ze wzroku. Louis nie był na tyle wstawiony, żeby zgubić się w tak zapakowanym klubie — w ogóle nie był pijany, tak w zasadzie, i zaczynał się martwić, że to może zadziałać na jego niekorzyść. Po kilku chwilach znaleźli się przy schodach, których Louis wcześniej nie zauważył. Znajdowały się raczej w zaciemnionej części klubu, a wejście na nie oddzielał czerwony sznurek, przy którym stał sporych rozmiarów byczek.  
— Siemasz, Janusz — rzucił Niall, dziwnie akcentując imię. — Nie było dzisiaj żadnych problemów?  
Byczek pokręcił powoli głową i odczepił końcówkę sznura.  
— Wszystko w porządku, szefie — powiedział z wyraźnym akcentem. — Sami stali klienci. Przyjechali z daleka.  
Niall poklepał Janusza po ramieniu, gdy obok niego przechodził.  
— To nasz najlepszy ochroniarz — rzucił przez ramię, kiedy szli na górę. — Ojciec nie przepisał mi udziałów dopóki nie obiecałem, że na pewno go u siebie zatrudnię.  
Louis i Liam wymienili szybkie spojrzenia, ale zanim mieli szansę odpowiedzieć, znaleźli się w zupełnie nowym świecie. Okej, teraz Louis mógł zrozumieć ideę lap dance’ów w takim miejscu, ponieważ to, co znajdowało się tutaj, zdecydowanie nie było wiejską potańcówką. Mniejsze lub większe grupki mężczyzn i kobiet siedziały przy stolikach, pomiędzy którymi kręcili się skąpo ubrani… ludzie. Ale i tak głównymi punktami, które przyciągały wzrok, były rury do striptizu i małe sceny, po których również kręcili się… ludzie. Bardzo atrakcyjni, jeśli chodziło o kobiety i zdecydowanie kurewsko gorący, jeśli chodziło o facetów. Być może nieco zbyt przypakowani, jak na gust Louisa, ale nie mógł im odmówić seksapilu.  
Muzyka również była inna — bardziej zmysłowa, a powolne basy bitów rytmicznie wciskały się we wszystkie komórki jego ciała.  
Louis wyprostował się nieświadomie, poprawiając koszulkę i marynarkę. Uniósł głowę i spróbował się rozluźnić.  
— Chodźcie.  
Niall ruszył przed siebie, kiwając głową kelnerom, i wkrótce zatrzymał się przed kolejnymi drzwiami, które od następnego pomieszczenia oddzielała jedynie zasłonka.  
— Macie gratis dwie piosenki, za resztę płacicie pełną cenę. Żadnego alkoholu w środku, żadnego proponowania seksu za hajs, a moich tancerzy macie traktować z szacunkiem. Możecie przytrzymać ich biodra, albo ramiona; dotknąć więcej, jeśli wam na to pozwolą, ale kutasy trzymacie we własnych spodniach, czy to jasne? — zapytał ostro.  
Kiwnęli głowami i blondyn wyszczerzył się.  
— Właźcie tam i bawcie się dobrze, wasi tancerze przyjdą, kiedy zacznie się nowy numer.  
Louis skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie czuł podenerwowania. Światło wewnątrz mniejszego pomieszczenia było ciemniejsze — bardziej zamglone i jakby _pulsujące_ , oświetlając wszystko na czerwień i błękit. Pośrodku znajdowało się małe podwyższenie z rurą do striptizu, na której właśnie wyginała się pół naga, młoda dziewczyna. Przy ścianach stały fotele oraz kanapy — zwykłe i półokrągłe. Ku zaskoczeniu Louisa większość miejsc była już zajęta, a niektórzy klienci już otrzymywali swój taniec.  
Zanim miał szansę lepiej się przyjrzeć — chociaż sądząc po minie jednego chłopaka, który wyglądał, jakby dopiero co skończył liceum, wielki finał zbliżał się wielkimi krokami — Liam pociągnął go do jednej z kanap w rogu i pchnął na nią, samemu siadając na drugim końcu.  
— Jeśli to okaże się najbardziej niezręczną przygodą w moim życiu to przysięgam, że cię zamorduję — wysyczał Louis.  
Liam przewrócił oczami, przesuwając dłońmi po własnych udach.  
— Ale cóż to będzie za śmierć… och, zapomniałem. — Wyciągnął z kieszeni mały plik banknotów. — Masz, to na napiwki. Oddasz mi później.  
Louis nie skomentował tego, bo właśnie wtedy zmienił się bit. Zacisnął mocniej pieniądze w dłoni, a jego serce znacząco przyspieszyło swój rytm. Teraz albo nigdy.  
Nowa piosenka idealnie nadawała się do tańca, to jedno zdążył pomyśleć, zanim pojawili się tancerze. Louis miał wrażenie, że śni i zamrugał szybko, ponieważ to nie mogła być prawda. Harry z mieszkania nad nim nie mógł iść w jego kierunku powolnym krokiem, mając na sobie tylko zielone bokserki. Nie i kropka. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to, jak Liam z sykiem wciąga powietrze na widok własnej tancerki. Dziewczyna była bardzo piękna — komplet kremowej bielizny idealnie komponował się z jej opaloną skórą, a szpilki tylko mocniej podkreślały długie nogi.  
Louis nie mógł mieć tego bardziej w dupie, kiedy Harry zbliżył się do niego z nieśmiałym uśmiechem i po prostu _usiadł na nim okrakiem._ On sam odchylił się instynktownie w tył, spięty i zdenerwowany.  
Harry tylko się uśmiechnął i w milczeniu położył dłonie na jego ramionach, zaczynając kręcić biodrami w rytm piosenki. Louis nie potrafił przerwać kontaktu wzrokowego, pomimo że jego skóra zdawała się płonąć, kiedy Harry przycisnął do siebie ich klatki piersiowe, ocierając się o niego powolnym rytmem; w górę i w dół, grzesznie i nieprzerwanie.  
W zasadach nic nie było o rozmowie, ale Louis i tak nie potrafiłby wykrztusić z siebie żadnego słowa. Nie, kiedy Harry odchylił się w tył, łapiąc własnych łydek dla równowagi. Uniósł brew i zerknął na zaciśniętą na pieniądzach dłoń Louisa, unosząc jednoznacznie biodra. Louis drżącymi palcami wybrał jeden banknot i niepewnie wsunął go za bokserki chłopaka, zaciskając gumką na biodrach.  
Wątpił, że w każdej innej sytuacji odpuściłby sobie komentarz na widok tego odrobinę protekcjonalnego uśmieszku, ale ten moment zdecydowanie do normalnych nie należał. Harry nie przestawał się poruszać i za każdym razem, kiedy Louis odnosił wrażenie, że nic go już bardziej nie zaskoczy — ani nie podnieci, mówiąc szczerze, jeśli jego twardy penis był jakąkolwiek podpowiedzią — Harry zmieniał nieco rytm, kąt lub ostrość swoich ruchów. Przez większość czasu trzymał się ramion Louisa, kciukiem muskając szyję, gdzie z pewnością mógł wyczuć szaleńcze bicie pulsu.  
Louis wsunął kolejny banknot za gumkę bokserek i Harry podziękował mu wyjątkowo silnym otarciem się o jego krocze. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem chłopak jeszcze nie stwardniał — albo miał zajebistą samokontrolę, albo wyjątkowo dobrze umiał chować swojego penisa. Istniała też opcja, że w ogóle go to podnieca; myśl, że dla Harry’ego ten taniec mógł być kolejnym rutynowym zadaniem sprawiła, że w żołądku Louisa zapłonęła kula ostrej zazdrości, być może delikatnie napędzana narcystycznym zranieniem.  
Oderwał wzrok od zielonych oczu i odwrócił głowę w bok, żeby sprawdzić, jak radził sobie Liam. Ku zdziwieniu Louisa, jego przyjaciel zdawał się znosić tę sytuację wyjątkowo dobrze. Dziewczyna, która tańczyła na jego kolanach, siedziała mu teraz okrakiem na jednym udzie, dłońmi nieustannie przesuwając po jego torsie. Sam Liam zdawał się coś do niej mówić i Louis nie potrafił usłyszeć pojedynczych słów, ale znał ten błysk w oczach chłopaka. Ktoś zdecydowanie…  
Zagryzł gwałtownie dolną wargę, gdy Harry znów otarł o siebie ich klatki piersiowe i przycisnął usta do jego ucha.  
Długie włosy chłopaka połaskotały go w policzek, a ciepły oddech sprawił, że zadrżał na całym ciele.  
— Nie lubię być ignorowany — usłyszał.  
Dłonie Louisa samoczynnie poderwały się w górę, żeby zacisnąć się na miękkiej skórze bioder. Nie na tyle mocno, aby sprawić ból, ale wystarczająco, żeby dać o sobie znać.  
— Tak? — zapytał Louis na wydechu. — Może powinieneś bardziej się postarać.  
— Hmm, może i powinienem — odparł Harry, kiedy pierwsza piosenka powoli cichła, a jej nuty zaczęły przeplatać się z drugim numerem.  
Louis nie zdążył odpowiedzieć na ten cwaniacki komentarz, ponieważ Harry gładko obrócił się do niego plecami, łapiąc mocno tuż nad jego kolanami — teraz Louis w końcu mógł nacieszyć wzrok tym kształtnym tyłkiem i gładkimi plecami. Harry odchylił głowę w tył, a jego długie włosy falowały lekko, kusząc i mamiąc, i Louis nie potrafił myśleć o niczym innym, jak o tym, jakie dźwięki wydawałby z siebie chłopak, gdyby ktoś wsunął w nie dłoń i szarpnął mocno w tył.  
A mówiąc ktoś, miał na myśli samego siebie, oczywiście; wcisnął palce w miękką skórę, próbując nad sobą zapanować. Harry wypiął odrobinę tyłek i Louis wygrzebał kolejny banknot, wsuwając go za gumkę bielizny. Nie zabrał jednak od razu dłoni, wciskając kostki kłykci w skórę pośladka; kiedy odsunął materiał, dostrzegł ich blade odbicie na zaczerwienionej skórze.  
Harry odchylił się w tył, praktycznie się na nim kładąc, i zacisnął dłoń na tyle szyi Louisa, głowę opierając na jego prawym ramieniu.  
— Lepiej się staram? — zapytał.  
— Hmm, powiedzmy — odpowiedział Louis, obejmując go w pasie, żeby móc położyć mu dłoń na brzuchu; poczuł, jak mięśnie pod skórą napinają się, a oddech Harry’ego przyśpiesza. — Ale nie wiem, czy byłbyś w stanie postarać się jeszcze bardziej, bez… gorszenia innych klientów.  
Biodra chłopaka szarpnęły się, gubiąc rytm, ale szybko odnalazły go ponownie; teraz Harry już sapał głośno, bo Louis nie przestawał przesuwać opuszkami palców po jego brzuchu. Wszystkie jego zmysły skupione były na Harrym; na ciężarze jego ciała, cieple gładkiej skóry oraz jego zapachu. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy druga piosenka powoli zaczęła dobiegać końca. Szybko wsunął resztę banknotów za gumkę bokserek, tym razem wciskając je tuż nad kroczem chłopaka, a potem delikatnie zsunął go ze swoich kolan.  
Z satysfakcją zauważył, że nogi Harry’ego lekko się trzęsą. Wstał i poprawił marynarkę, czując się odrobinę niezręcznie, mimo wszystko — nie miał pojęcia, jakie zasady dobrego wychowania byłyby tutaj stosowne.  
Odkaszlnął, kiwając mu głową.  
— Um, dziękuję, tak mi się wydaje.  
Harry błysnął w odpowiedzi białymi zębami i przesunął dłonią po jego ramieniu, również kiwając mu głową. Mrugnął wesoło, a potem nachylił się, żeby nie musieć przekrzykiwać muzyki.  
— Może teraz umówimy się na jakąś kawę, czy coś? — zapytał.  
Louis zamrugał.  
— U mnie, czy u ciebie? — odparł bez namysłu.  
Harry parsknął mu głośno w ucho.  
— Miałem na myśli jakąś knajpę — wyjaśnił; szybko zerknął za siebie, zanim dodał: — Wbrew pozorom nie jestem łatwy.  
Komentarz miał mieć pewnie wydźwięk żartobliwy, ale Louis doskonale usłyszał poważne i ostre nuty w głosie Harry’ego. Nie miał jednak szansy, żeby się jakoś wytłumaczyć, ponieważ ktoś klepnął go mocno w ramię.  
— Idziesz? — usłyszał zachrypnięty głos Liama.  
— Dogadamy się co do tej kawy — zwrócił się do Harry’ego i chłopak posłał mu mały uśmiech, zanim obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w stronę wyjścia dla tancerzy.  
Louis obrzucił ostatnim spojrzeniem jego długie nogi i odwrócił się, szybko doganiając Liama. Napędzani jakimś dziwnym, przyjacielskim przeczuciem, skierowali się prosto do głównego wyjścia, nie odzywając się do siebie przez całą drogę. Dopiero kiedy czekali na zamówioną taksówkę, dzieląc się ostatnim szlugiem, Liam zapytał:  
— Umówiłeś się z nim na kawę?  
Louis wzruszył ramieniem.  
— Wiesz, że to mój sąsiad? — odparł pytaniem. — Mieszka nade mną, chciałem się z nim umówić już od kilku tygodni.  
Liam rozszerzył oczy, wpatrując się z zamyśleniem w jeden punkt.  
— Więc podobało ci się? — wymruczał wokół papierosa.  
— A tobie nie? — zapytał Louis. — Nie wyglądałeś na zbyt spiętego.  
Chłopak parsknął i oddał mu końcówkę szluga; Louis dopalił go i odrzucił na chodnik, dogaszając butem. Prawie zakrztusił się dymem, kiedy Liam w końcu odpowiedział:  
— Będziesz mi musiał szybko oddać hajs na napiwki; zaprosiłem Sophię do restauracji.  
Cóż, przynajmniej Louis nie był jedynym desperatem w tym związku.

* * * 

Kilkanaście randek później Louis nie ogarniał, czym było jego życie. Harry wkradł się w nie z niepokojącą wręcz łatwością i Louis nie potrafił zrozumieć, jakim cudem przetrwał bez niego tyle lat. Harry okazał się być chyba najsłodszą, najmilszą i najcudowniejszą osobą, jaka chodziła po tym zapadłym padole.  
Istniał tylko jeden mały szkopuł, którego ignorowanie przychodziło Louisowi z coraz większym trudem. Ponieważ spośród wszystkich tematów, jakie zdążyli poruszyć i przemielić w czasie ostatnich tygodni, żaden z nich nie wspomniał o nocy, kiedy się spotkali. Z tego, co Louis zrozumiał, tańczenie w klubie nocnym nie było głównym źródłem zarobków Harry'ego, a raczej weekendową pracą dorywczą, ponieważ robocze dni spędzał w jednej z londyńskich klinik weterynaryjnych, zajmując się chorymi zwierzętami. Louis był raz nawet w jego pracy i prawie rozpuścił się w żenującą kałużę rozczulenia na widok Harry'ego pochylonego nad przerażonym kociątkiem.  
Więc, tak. Louis był szczęśliwy, ale jednocześnie kurewsko sfrustrowany, bo poza kilkoma sesjami całowania, nie zrobili nic więcej, a on nadal nie wiedział z pierwszej ręki, jak wyglądał penis Harry'ego i fakt ten coraz bardziej zaczynał mu… ciążyć.  
Powinien był jednak pokładać więcej wiary w swoją gwiazdę i spokojnie zdać się na łut szczęścia, ponieważ ten szczególny wieczór w końcu nadszedł; równie niespodziewanie, co noc, która zaczęła to wszystko.  
Wracał właśnie z parku, ciesząc uszy uspokajającym trzeszczeniem żwiru pod kółkami jego deskorolki. Łydki paliły go przyjemnie od długiej jazdy, a myślami znajdował się już w swoim mieszkaniu, w wannie pełnej ciepłej wody.  
Odepchnął się nogą, przyspieszając, kiedy nagle znajomy głos zawołał jego imię.  
— Louis! Hej, Louis, zaczekaj!  
Zahamował odruchowo i zeskoczył na ziemię, naciskając mocno na tył deskorolki. Złapał deskę i odwrócił się, z uśmiechem na ustach.  
— Hej, skarbie — powiedział, kiedy Harry podszedł bliżej. — Co tu robisz?  
Harry nie odpowiedział od razu, całując go najpierw szybko, a kiedy się odsunął, Louis przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Długie włosy Harry'ego były niedbale związane w kucyk, a on sam miał na sobie dresowe spodnie i zwykłą koszulkę.  
— Wyszedłem się przewietrzyć, nie sądziłem, że cię tu spotkam.  
— W pobliżu jest najlepszy skate park w mieście — odparł Louis, puszczając deskę. — Często tam jeździmy z Liamem.  
— Nie chwaliłeś się, że umiesz jeździć — powiedział Harry, wydymając lekko dolną wargę.  
Louis parsknął śmiechem i złapał za daszek swojej czapki, podsuwając ją nieco wyżej na głowie.  
— A czym tu się chwalić — odparł; postawił nogę na desce i odepchnął się, natychmiast stając na niej bokiem. Wyciągnął ramiona w bok i wyszczerzył się. — Dziecko to potrafi.  
Harry przekrzywił głowę i zaczął iść, starając się dotrzymać Louisowi kroku. Kiedy deska zwolniła, chłopak położył dłoń na jego biodrze i pchnął go, ponownie wprawiając kółka w ruch.  
— Nigdy nie jeździłem na deskorolce.  
Louis rozszerzył na niego oczy.  
— Serio? — Harry pokiwał głową, wpatrując się w stopy Louisa. — Chcesz spróbować?  
Harry zaśmiał się, zaskoczony.  
— Krwiste otarcia od betonu nie są typem bólu, jaki lubię, dziękuję bardzo — odparł, jakby to była najnormalniejsza rzecz do powiedzenia w czwartkowy wieczór.  
I właśnie to — to również było paliwem, które kurewsko podsycało palącą frustrację Louisa. Fakt, że Harry potrafił był nieśmiały i kokieteryjny, a w następnej sekundzie rzucał takimi hasłami. Gdy po raz pierwszy powiedział Louisowi, że uwielbia swoją pracę, ponieważ lubi czuć się _użyteczny_ , ten prawie w nocy złamał sobie rękę podczas desperackiego trzepania. Wiedział, że Harry miał dokładnie na myśli ten jeden kontekst, jeśli uśmieszek i błysk w oku były jakimkolwiek wyznacznikiem.  
Dlatego teraz w jednej sekundzie postanowił, że nie pozwoli, aby któryś z nich spędził dzisiejszą noc samotnie.  
Zeskoczył z deski, ponownie łapiąc ją w dłoń; drugą rękę zacisnął na nadgarstku Harry'ego i pociągnął lekko.  
— Chodź — powiedział. — Plac pod naszym blokiem będzie o tej porze pusty.  
— Lou…  
Louis zaczął iść i Harry posłusznie ruszył zanim, pomimo tego nieśmiałego protestu.  
— Mają tam specjalną, miękką nawierzchnię, skarbie. Poza tym, pomogę ci, zobaczysz, to naprawdę proste.  
Kwadrans później Louis miał ochotę odgryźć sobie język. Niemal faktycznie go przegryzł na pół, gdy próbował opanować swój chichot i przybrać współczującą, ale jednocześnie pełną zachęty minę. Harry pocierał właśnie swój tyłek, krzywiąc się lekko.  
— Może to jednak nie jest takie proste — parsknął Louis i Harry posłał mu lekko rozdrażnione spojrzenie. — Chcesz przerwać?  
Harry westchnął i pokręcił głową, podchodząc do deskorolki.  
— Przejechałem cały metr, zanim upadłem — oznajmił. — Jak tak dalej pójdzie, do następnych wakacji będę śmigał razem z tobą.  
Louis poczuł, jak jego uśmiech nabiera bardziej miękkich i rozczulonych nut, a serce zatrzepotało mu radośnie w piersi. Szybko wziął się jednak w garść i podszedł do chłopaka, po drodze poprawiając odruchowo czapkę; przesunął daszek nieco w górę, żeby móc wszystko widzieć.  
— Okej, pamiętaj o tym, żeby delikatnie się odpychać — powiedział; jedną dłoń położył w dole pleców Harry'ego. — Pochylaj się w przód przy każdym pchnięciu, i spróbuj bardziej wyczuć kierunek deski ciałem, niż nogą.  
Czuł, że Harry na końcu języka ma jakąś kąśliwą uwagę, ale chłopak nie zdążył powiedzieć jej w głos, ponieważ zwiedziony nikłym wsparciem dłoni Louisa, odepchnął się zbyt mocno. Nawet szaleńcze machanie rękoma w niczym mu nie pomogło; deska uciekła spod jego nóg, a sam Harry poleciał w przód. Gdyby nie szybka reakcja Louisa, zaryłby twarzą o ziemię, ale ten, działając chyba instynktownie, stanął przed nim, próbując go złapać.  
Harry był jednak od niego wyższy i cięższy, i kiedy złapał Louisa za ramiona, mimowolnie pchnął go w tył. Obaj polecieli w dół. Louis stęknął głucho, gdy jego plecy uderzyły o beton, a ciało Harry'ego jeszcze mocniej go do niego przygwoździło.  
Odetchnął głęboko, kiedy chłopak uniósł się na łokciach.  
— Jezu, Lou, nic ci nie jest? — zapytał z paniką w głosie; położył dłonie na ziemi i zaczął z niego schodzić, nadal coś mówiąc tym spanikowanym głosem.  
Louis szarpnął głową i zacisnął własną rękę na bicepsie Harry'ego. Słowa chłopaka urwały się jak ucięte nożem. Louis nie odzywał się przez moment, oddychając tylko i wpatrując się w chłopca nad sobą.  
— Wiesz — sapnął w końcu. — Jak na tancerza, twoja koordynacja jest naprawdę chujowa.  
Na blade policzki Harry'ego wypłynął nieznaczny rumieniec i Louis wiedział, że trafił w dziesiątkę. Okazja na przerwanie milczenia była dobra jak każda inna, uznał, unosząc się. Harry odsunął się nieznacznie, ale nie zszedł z niego; usadowił się tylko wygodniej na jego biodrach i kiedy Louis podparł się na łokciach, znajdowali się nadal tak blisko siebie, że daszek jego czapki dotykał czoła Harry'ego.  
— Tak sądzisz? — zapytał cicho Harry. — A może po prostu jesteś chujowym nauczycielem?  
Louis uniósł na niego brew.  
— Obrażasz mnie po tym, jak osłoniłem cię własnym ciałem? I to dosłownie?  
Harry zamruczał i uniósł jedną dłoń; przez chwilę Louis sądził, że Harry położy ją na jego policzku i przyciągnie do pocałunku, ale chłopak miał inne plany. Uniósł ją wyżej i złapał za daszek czapki, ściągając ją z głowy Louisa. Uśmiechnął się krzywo i nałożył ją sobie, naciągając nisko na czoło.  
— I co? Chcesz coś w tej sprawie zrobić? — zapytał, unosząc brew.  
Louis musiał wbić paznokcie w miękką nawierzchnię jebanego _placu zabaw_ , żeby przypomnieć sobie, że znajdują się w miejscu publicznym i zdecydowanie nie może ściągnąć teraz z Harry'ego spodni i wylizać jego tyłka. Drażnić się z nim _za karę_ ; przesuwać policzkiem po jego udach i pośladkach, drapać je paznokciami i wciskać w niego głęboko język, pieprząc go nim, ale nie pozwalając mu dojść.  
Harry uniósł na niego drugą brew, i przesunął się w tył, uznając chyba, że wygrał tę rundę i może wstać, żeby móc napawać się swoim zwycięstwem z góry. Zamarł jednak, kiedy Louis delikatnie szarpnął biodrami, ocierając się o niego; miał na sobie dresowy szorty, ale twardy kutas i tak jednoznacznie zdradzał sytuację.  
I naprawdę, Louis będzie musiał później pogratulować sobie samokontroli. Uniósł kącik ust w uśmiechu i poderwał dłoń; położył ją na szyi Harry'ego, a potem przesunął bardziej w tył. Zacisnął na sekundę palce na kucyku chłopaka i pociągnął, zanim przeniósł dłoń do przodu, żeby móc złapać za daszek swojej czapki.  
Podniósł go lekko, nie zdejmując jej jednak z głowy chłopaka.  
— Chcę, żebyś miał na sobie tylko moją czapkę, kiedy będę cię pieprzył — powiedział cicho.  
Harry rozszerzył oczy, wypuszczając gwałtownie powietrze nosem, i opadł w przód, chyba bez zastanowienia. Nachylił się i Louis nie pragnął niczego mocniej, jak go pocałować, ale wiedział, że jeśli już zacznie, to nie przestanie.  
Dlatego ponownie złapał za włosy Harry'ego i szarpnął, tym razem zdecydowanie mocniej. Śpiewny jęk chłopaka sprawił, że jego kutas zaczął się _sączyć_ i jeśli to nie było najseksowniejsze, co go w życiu spotkało, Louis nie miał pojęcia, co mogłoby to jeszcze pobić.  
— Nie — powiedział ostro, naprzeciwko jego ust. — Pójdziemy teraz…  
— Do mnie — sapnął Harry, prężąc się i pochylając głowę w przód, jakby chciał jeszcze raz poczuć ból pociągnięcia.  
Louis nie widział żadnych przeciwwskazań, bo pokonanie kilku stopni więcej wcale nie robiło mu zbyt dużej różnicy. Zaczął się podnosić i Harry posłusznie zrobił to samo; nie miał za bardzo wyjścia, ponieważ Louis puścił jego włosy dopiero wtedy, gdy obaj stawali już na nogach. Szybko zebrali swoje rzeczy i Louis miał nadzieję, że nie widać po nim, jak drżą mu nogi. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego jest tak kurewsko podniecony, ponieważ frustracja to jedno, ale fakt, że praktycznie spuścił się w spodnie, gdy tylko Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi mieszkania i przyciągnął go do pocałunku… cóż, to zupełnie nie nadawało się do wytłumaczenia.  
W jednej sekundzie dłonie chłopaka obejmowały jego twarz, a w następnej wsuwały się we włosy, jakby Harry nie mógł się zdecydować, gdzie powinien go dotykać. Louis wcale nie narzekał; wsunął tylko język w usta chłopaka i pozwolił mu przez chwilę go ssać, zanim wycofał się i przygryzł mocno dolną, pełną wargę. Harry wciągnął głośno powietrze nosem, przyciskając go mocniej do drzwi.  
Louis już wiedział, że jest od niego uzależniony i myśl ta nie wydawała mu się tak straszna, jak chyba powinna. Zręcznie obrócił ich pozycję tak, że to teraz Harry stał plecami do drzwi, i bez zastanowienia opadł przed nim na kolana. Czekał już wystarczająco długo na tę chwilę i nie miał zamiaru tracić sekundy dłużej.  
— Jezu, Lou — usłyszał nad sobą i uniósł wzrok.  
Mrugnął, uśmiechając się krzywo, i złapał za gumkę dresowych spodni. Wystarczyło, że ściągnął ubranie tylko kilka centymetrów w dół, żeby jego serce zaczęło walić mu w klatce piersiowej. Nie przerwał jednak, powoli zdejmując z Harry'ego ubranie, pomimo że do ust napłynęła mu ślina i musiał przełknąć w obawie, że za chwilę zacznie ściekać mu po brodzie.  
— Harry — wymruczał niskim głosem. — Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie.  
Harry w odpowiedzi zajęczał cicho i wsunął dłoń w jego włosy, drapiąc lekko skórę głowy. Louis nie oderwał wzroku od kremowego _skrawka_ materiału, który wybrzuszał się obscenicznie. Złapał go pomiędzy dwa palce i odsunął lekko od skóry chłopaka, uwalniając tym główkę penisa. Przyłożył usta do podstawy kutasa, nadal zakrytego majtkami, i dopiero wtedy spojrzał w górę.  
Na policzkach Harry'ego wykwitły palące rumieńce, a on sam przygryzał mocno dolną wargę, która już była zaczerwieniona od wcześniejszych pocałunków. Louis, nie przestając patrzeć mu w oczy, wysunął język i skierował się ku górze, liżąc penisa przez materiał. Kiedy dotarł do główki, zlizał z niej pierwsze krople spermy i odsunął się. Oddychał tylko przez chwilę, wydychając powietrze przez otwarte usta, ale Harry i tak szarpnął głową w tył tak gwałtownie, że walnął nią w drzwi. Nie wyglądało jednak na to, że w ogóle to zauważył, ponieważ Louis ponownie polizał główkę penisa, zanim w końcu wysunął go całkowicie z majtek, uwalniając również nabrzmiałe jądra.  
Ciesząc uszy jękami chłopca nad sobą, odsunął się na moment, żeby móc objąć główkę ustami. Ssał ją, czekając, aż Harry spojrzy mu w oczy. Dopiero wtedy wziął go głębiej w usta, od razu narzucając szybki rytm i obciągając mu jednocześnie ręką, ponieważ Harry zdecydowanie miał się czym pochwalić i Louis skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że nie cieszy się na samą myśl.  
Harry nieświadomie ciągnął go lekko za włosy w rytm jego ruchów; oddychał ciężko i urywanie, a kiedy Louis rozsunął lekko kolana i wolną ręką wyciągnął własną erekcję ze spodni, oblizał nieświadomie usta.  
Louis uniósł na niego brew i zaczął sobie obciągać, zakręcając dłonią lekko przy główce. Teraz Harry dyszał już, chociaż ani na sekundę nie zwiększył swojego uścisku na włosach Louisa.  
Mężczyzna odsunął się i penis Harry'ego uderzył o jego twardy brzuch; biodra szarpnęły się w poszukiwaniu utraconego kontaktu.  
— Możesz — zaczął Louis zachrypniętym głosem — wypieprzyć mojego gardło. — Przekrzywił lekko głowę, lgnąc do dotyku na swoich włosach. — Jeśli chcesz.  
Harry zajęczał coś nieskładnie i kiedy Louis ponownie wziął go w usta, zacisnął palce na włosach Louisa. Chociaż, jak zauważył, kiedy Harry zaczął poruszać biodrami, chwyt nie był tak mocny, jak ten, który zastosowałby on sam, gdyby dostał podobne pozwolenie. Harry bardziej _trzymał się_ jego włosów, niż robił cokolwiek innego. Louis sam z siebie brał go coraz głębiej, rozluźniając gardło z wyćwiczonym doświadczeniem, aż w końcu udało mu się dotknąć nosem wygolonej skóry podbrzusza. Zakrztusił się nieco, ale szarpnął odmownie głową, kiedy Harry wykonał ruch, jakby chciał go od siebie odsunąć. Złapał mocno za jego biodra i sam zaczął nimi poruszać, próbując zmusić tym Harry’ego do jakiegokolwiek przejęcia inicjatywy.  
Poczuł łzy w kącikach oczu i zamrugał szybko, pozwalając, aby spłynęły mu w dół policzków. Dopiero wtedy uniósł wzrok. Harry wpatrywał się w niego, jakby Louis był pieprzonym _cudem_.  
Przełknął. Poczuł, jak mięśnie jego gardła zaciskają się wokół główki kutasa i zakrztusił się, wyginając mimowolnie plecy. Złapał penisa przy podstawie i odsunął się, łapiąc gwałtownie powietrze i mrugając szybko, żeby pozbyć się łez, przez co niemal umknął mu fakt, że Harry zaczął, kurwa, dochodzić. Prosto na jego policzek.  
Odruchowo wysunął język, ustawiając się, i nie przestawał poruszać dłonią, dopóki z główki penisa nie przestały wyciekać ostatnie krople. Przesunął po niej językiem, zanim odsunął się; wysunął go na moment, a potem uniósł lekko w górę, zanim połknął wszystko, nie spuszczając z Harry'ego wzroku.  
Dopiero wtedy doczekał się gwałtownej reakcji z jego strony. Harry opadł przed nim na kolana i ponownie objął jego twarz dłońmi; zlizał spermę z jego policzka, zanim pocałował go, dysząc i jęcząc mu w usta. Odepchnął jednocześnie dłoń Louisa z jego penisa, zaciskając na nim własną rękę.  
Louis pogratulował sobie w duchu, że nie spuścił się w tej samej sekundzie, w której Harry wziął go w usta. W przeciwieństwie do Louisa, nie bawił się w żadne drażnienie, wsuwając go od razu do połowy. A kiedy Louis zdjął swoją czapkę, żeby móc zacisnąć dłoń na jego włosach i szarpnąć mocno tylko po to, żeby zmusić go do wzięcia penisa jeszcze głębiej w usta, Harry zamknął tylko oczy, próbując rozluźnić posłusznie gardło.  
— Harry — sapnął przez zęby, kiedy poczuł, jak jego jądra napinają się. — Zaraz…  
Harry zajęczał, zaciskając mocno wargi, i Louis odrzucił głowę w tył; uniósł nieznacznie biodra, nie zabierając dłoni z włosów chłopaka, i doszedł tak gwałtownie, że praktycznie zobaczył gwiazdy.  
Poczuł, jak Harry przełyka wokół jego penisa i zasyczał, odsuwając jego głowę. Harry natychmiast przesunął się w górę i pocałował go, wsuwając język prosto w jego usta. Z każdą chwilą ich pocałunki stawały się coraz spokojniejsze, pomimo że serce Louisa nadal groziło, że za moment wyskoczy mu z piersi. Kiedy miał pewność, że nie powie czegoś żenującego z nadmiaru endorfin, odsunął się, muskając lekko po raz ostatni spuchnięte usta Harry'ego.  
Chłopak wcisnął nos w jego szyję i wziął głęboki oddech. Przycisnął wargi do rozgrzanej skóry i Louis poczuł, jak Harry składa tam mały pocałunek.  
Podrapał delikatnie skórę jego głowy, tym razem zdecydowanie delikatniej głaszcząc długie włosy.  
— Mam nadzieję, że zbyt mocno się nie zmęczyłeś — powiedział chrapliwie. — Mam dla twojego tyłka jeszcze kilka planów, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko temu.  
Harry zamruczał z udawanym zastanowieniem i po raz kolejny pocałował go w szyję.  
— Praktycznie wyssałeś mi mózg — odparł. — Myślę, że zgodzę się na wszystko, co zaproponujesz.  
— To dość odważne stwierdzenie, skarbie.  
Harry uniósł głowę i spojrzał mu w oczy.  
— Cóż poradzić — powiedział cicho. — Trafił ci się odważny chłopiec.  
W każdej innej sytuacji Louis parsknąłby śmiechem, ale ton, jakim Harry to powiedział, nie pozwalał mu na zbyt wielkie rozbawienie. Zielone oczy Harry'ego były dziwnie zamglone, a źrenice rozszerzone do tego stopnia, że niemal zakrywały ich naturalny kolor.  
I Louis już wiedział, że przeprowadzą na ten temat kilkanaście długich rozmów, ale w tym momencie naprawdę miał to gdzieś. Chciał tylko sprawić, żeby Harry złamał się w jego rękach. Chciał, aby oddał mu się w sposób, w jaki nie zrobił tego z nikim innym i jednocześnie sam _już_ chciał dać mu wszystko. Wiedział, że nie zrobią tego wszystkiego dzisiaj, ale widząc to oddalone spojrzenie, miał wrażenie, że umrze, jeśli nie posmakuje choć odrobiny z tego.  
Dlatego wstał bez słowa, każąc Harry'emu zrobić to samo. Nawet o tym nie myśląc złapał również swoją czapkę i poprowadził chłopaka w głąb jego własnego mieszkania. Fakt, że rozkład był identyczny jak ten w mieszkaniu Louisa, bardzo ułatwiał znalezienie łazienki. Louis minął salon, nie zwracając zbytniej uwagi na wystrój, i odrzucił czapkę na kanapę, nie zatrzymując się nawet.  
— Rozbierz się — rzucił, kiedy znajdowali się już w łazience.  
Sam również zaczął się rozbierać, nie sprawdzając nawet, czy Harry wykona jego prośbę. Pomimo całej podkręconej atmosfery, Louis z ulgą obmył się z brudu i kurzu od wcześniej jazdy na desce, umilając sobie czas poprzez całowanie się z Harrym.  
Naprawdę był już, kurwa, uzależniony, a kiedy wychodzili spod prysznica, obaj byli znów twardzi. Tym razem to Harry był tym, który prowadził go przez mieszkanie, zupełnie nie przejmując się tym, że skapująca z ich ciał woda moczy mu podłogę. Podobnie, jak obicie kanapy, kiedy popchnął na nią Louisa, samemu siadając na nim okrakiem. I teraz Louis nie musiał przejmować się żadnymi zasadami i w końcu mógł _dotknąć_ jego nagiej skóry. Harry nie potrzebował muzyki, żeby poruszać się grzesznie i powoli, ocierając się o niego i przyciskając do siebie ich nagie klatki piersiowe. Wiercił się na jego kolanach, nie przestając go całować, i Louisowi niemal umknął moment, gdy ręka Harry'ego szarpnęła się w bok.  
Po chwili chłopak odsunął się i naciągnął na siebie czapkę, daszkiem do tyłu.  
Mrugnął i usadowił się wygodniej, łapiąc za uda Louisa dla utrzymania równowagi.  
— Wspominałeś coś o pieprzeniu i tej czapce — wymruczał, nachylając się ku Louisowi. — Co dokładnie miałeś na myśli?  
Louis uniósł na niego brew; mimowolnie położył dłonie na biodrach Harry'ego i wcisnął na moment palce w miękką, bladą skórę. Przesunął je po chwili płasko w bok, wzdłuż tatuażów, zanim skierował się w dół. Ominął twardego penisa, uśmiechając się krzywo na to, jak Harry szarpnął biodrami.  
Wyprostował się gwałtownie, ponownie go całując.  
— Połóż się na podłodze — wymruczał przy jego ustach.  
Harry zamrugał ze zdezorientowaniem, ale posłusznie zsunął się z Louisa i ułożył na plecach. Sam Louis nie marnował czasu — podsunął się do krawędzi kanapy i schylił się. Złapał Harry'ego mocno pod kolanami, aby móc unieść jego tyłek. Praktycznie przerzucił mu nogi przez głowę, ale Harry'emu chyba się to spodobało, sądząc po tym, jak jęknął cicho, oddychając szybciej i gwałtowniej. Położył dłonie w dole swoich pleców, zapierając się o podłogę łokciami i pomagając w ten sposób Louisowi utrzymać ciężar swojego ciała.  
— Jeśli masz jakieś uwagi — zaczął Louis, patrząc mu w oczy — to zamieniam się w słuch.  
Harry wydał z siebie dziwny, krztuszący odgłos; przez moment dyszał przez otwarte usta, zanim wyrzucił z siebie:  
— Między poduszkami jest żel.  
Louis przekrzywił głową, robiąc zdziwioną minę.  
— Żel? Czemu trzymasz żel do włosów w takim miejscu, skarbie? Wiem, że masz cudowne włosy, ale...  
— _Lou..._ — Harry zaparł się łokciami mocniej, unosząc w górę swój tyłek.  
Jego kutas znajdował się w _naprawdę_ niewielkiej odległości od twarzy i w głowie Louisa pojawiła się zadziwiająca wizja. Przygryzł wargę, nie chcąc wybuchnąć śmiechem.  
— Tak?  
— _Proszę._  
— O co? — zapytał Louis.  
Najwyraźniej Harry nie miał głowy, aby mu odpowiedzieć. Louis wcale mu się nie dziwił, mówiąc szczerze. Jeszcze przez moment zbierał w ustach ślinę, zanim odrobinę wysunął język, pokazując ją Harry'emu. Nie przestając patrzeć mu w oczy schylił lekko głowę i zacisnął usta, pozwalając, aby wąska stróżka śliny spadła prosto pomiędzy jego rozszerzone pośladki i na zaciśnięte wejście.  
Harry wciągnął gwałtownie oddech przez nos, jeszcze mocniej unosząc tyłek. Louis złapał go mocno za uda, utrzymując jego ciężar, i ponownie zebrał w ustach ślinę, tym razem wypuszczając jej zdecydowanie więcej.  
Ciekawiło go, czy Harry mógłby dojść tylko od takiej zabawy; czy gdyby wystarczająco długo drażnił się z nim podobny sposób, doszedłby jedynie od krótkiego muśnięcia języka. Wiedział jednak, że taka pozycja nie należała do najwygodniejszych, więc bez zbędnego przedłużania nachylił się i przesunął płasko językiem po pomarszczonej skórze wejścia. Lizał je w ten sposób, nakręcony do tego stopnia, że niemal nie czuł, jak mięśnie ud Harry'ego drżą spazmatycznie. Kiedy w końcu był w stanie wsunąć w ciało chłopaka koniuszek języka, Harry szarpnął się, jęcząc ochryple. Dłonie nadal trzymał w dole swoich pleców, ale Louis wyczuwał to, jak mocno pragnie się dotknąć. Jego twarda erekcja wisiała mu ciężko nad brzuchem, a gdy Louis wyprostował się, mógł dostrzec błyszczące krople nasienia na nabrzmiałej główce.  
Wytarł brodę wierzchem dłoni i zebrał je delikatnie koniuszkami dwóch palców. W drażniącej pieszczocie przesunął nimi w dół członka, poprzez nabrzmiałe jądra, aż do wilgotnego wejścia. Harry nadal był _kurewsko ciasny_ , ale Louis i tak nacisnął na nie palcami, jakby chciał wsunąć w ciało Harry'ego od razu dwa palce.  
Chłopak wierzgnął, niemal robiąc fikołka, gdy podrzucił swój własny tyłek w górę, odrzucając jednocześnie głowę. Czapka niemal się z niego zsunęła, ale jakimś cudem pozostała na swoim miejscu.  
Szarpnął głową przecząco z jękiem sprzeciwu, kiedy Louis zabrał dłoń.  
— Spokojnie — powiedział Louis cicho, jedną ręką gładząc jego udo, podczas gdy druga po omacku szukała ukrytego gdzieś lubrykantu. — Uda ci się dojść później jeszcze raz, jeśli teraz ci na to pozwolę?  
Harry przygryzł dolną wargę, przeskakując spojrzeniem pomiędzy twarzą Louisa a swoim własnym, twardym kutasem.  
— Ja…  
— Zastanów się dobrze nad tym, skarbie. — Jego dłoń zacisnęła się w końcu na butelce i Louis wyciągnął ją z błyskiem satysfakcji w oku. Nie otworzył jej jednak od razu; odłożył ją na bok, skupiając się znów na Harrym. — Ponieważ nadal jesteś taki ciasny... — Nacisnął opuszkami palców na wejście Harry'ego. — ...że będę musiał cię rozciągnąć przynajmniej… ach, trzema moimi palcami. — Przesunął płasko dłonią wzdłuż szczeliny pomiędzy pośladkami chłopakami, celowo naciskając mocniej przy jego wejściu. — A może… hmm... — urwał i jednoznacznie złożył przy sobie cztery palce, unosząc dłoń tak, by Harry mógł dostrzec jego gest.  
— Będę w stanie dojść — sapnął gwałtownie Harry.  
Louis poczuł, jak chłopak próbuje zabrać jedną dłoń ze swoich pleców, bez wątpienia mając zamiar sobie nią strzepać.  
— Nie — powiedział ostro. — Przestań.  
— _Ale..._  
— Dojdziesz wtedy, kiedy ci powiem. Nie wcześniej.  
— _Louis!_ — Harry uniósł swój tyłek, znów kręcąc głową. — _Pro..._  
Louis zacmokał głośną z dezaprobatą i w przypływie impulsu zabrał dłoń z uda Harry'ego. Uniósł ją i bez zastanowienia wymierzył ostrego klapsa w jego prawy pośladek. Zapadła cisza. Louis czuł, jak jego ręka świerzbi i nie mogąc się powstrzymać wbił w spojrzenie w czerwony ślad. Przyłożył do niego dłoń, dopasowując ją, a kutas Harry'ego _drgnął_ , ociekając mocniej spermą.  
— Dobrze wiedzieć — wymruczał Louis; potarł zaczerwieniony pośladek, patrząc chłopakowi w oczy. — Nie dojdziesz, dopóki ci nie pozwolę, rozumiesz?  
Harry oddychał szybko przez nos; przełknął ślinę i kiwnął głową.  
— Tak — sapnął cicho, zanim Louis miał szansę zażądać potwierdzenia.  
Louis sięgnął po butelkę i otworzył ją. Szybko wylał trochę żelu na palce i na wejście Harry'ego; rozprowadził go i boleśnie powoli wsunął w jego ciało jeden palec. Harry wydał z siebie długie westchnienie niemalże ulgi, przymykając powieki.  
Louis rozciągał go powoli, poruszając miarowo palcem, aż w końcu był w stanie dodać drugi. Rozszerzył je w jego wnętrzu, rozciągając go. Ich przyspieszone oddechy mieszały się z obscenicznym, wilgotnym dźwiękiem. Louis patrzył Harry'emu w oczy i kiedy wyczuł, że może wsunąć w jego ciało kolejny palec, powiedział cicho:  
— Dotknij się.  
Harry wykonał polecenie, jęcząc w głos. Nie potrzebował wiele, żeby dojść — wystarczyły cztery szybkie pociągnięcia, aby spuścił się na swój brzuch. Mięśnie jego odbytu zacisnęły się na palcach Louisa spazmatycznie i ten przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że chłopak mu je złamie.  
Cóż, wizyta w klinice byłaby zdecydowanie niezręczna, tyle zdążył pomyśleć, nim łokcie Harry'ego w końcu nie były w stanie dłużej utrzymać go w górze. Chłopak osunął się na podłogę, z jękiem ulgi odpychając się tak, by móc wyprostować zbolałe plecy.  
Louis ostrożnie wdrapał się na jego ciało, trzymając własne biodra w górze. Nie sądził, że uda mu się dłużej powstrzymywać własny orgazm, gdyby przypadkiem się o niego otarł.  
Przycisnął wargi do rozgrzanego policzka, składając tam delikatny pocałunek. Wcisnął nos w szyję chłopaka i wciągnął do płuc ciężki, narkotyzujący zapach. Zaczekał, aż oddech Harry'ego wróci do normy i kiedy miał pewność, że serce chłopaka nie wyskoczy mu z piersi, odchylił się, podpierając dłońmi po obu stronach jego głowy.  
Spojrzał mu w oczy i zapytał:  
— Chciałbym, żebyś mnie ujeżdżał. — Przycisnął usta do dolnej wargi chłopaka, obejmując ją, i zacisnął na niej lekko zęby. — Okej?  
Nie sądził, że w tej chwili chłopak byłby w stanie odmówić mu czegokolwiek, ale i tak wolał mieć pewność.  
— Proszę — sapnął cicho Harry. — Cokolwiek chcesz.  
— Odważnie — wymruczał Louis; znów go pocałował i znów zacisnął zęby na dolnej wardze, tym razem mocniej, ciągnąc ją lekko w górę, kiedy się unosił. — Jesteś niesamowity.  
— I kto to mówi — wykrztusił Harry, wiercąc się pod nim.  
— Dotknij się, w takim razie. — Głos Louisa był cichy, ale stanowczy. — Chcę, żebyś przez cały czas był twardy.  
Kilka minut później Harry prawie płakał od nadmiaru doznań i emocji. Louis siedział na jego udach, przesuwając po nich uspokajając dłońmi, ale w większości tylko obserwował. Kiedy uznał, że ma dość czekania, wstał. Usiadł na kanapie i nachylił się w przód, pomagając Harry'emu unieść się do siadu.  
Chłopak trzymał się go niczym ostatniej deski ratunku. Wzrok miał zamglony i rozbiegany, a kiedy na krótki moment uklęknął przed Louisem, ten musiał zacisnąć jedną dłoń przy podstawie swojego penisa, by nie dojść od samego tego widoku.  
Pomógł Harry'emu usadowić się na swoich kolanach, plecami do niego. Harry oddychał chrapliwie, kiedy łapał się dla równowagi jego kolana, drugą dłonią nakierowując kutasa naprzeciwko swojego rozciągniętego wejścia.  
Jakaś racjonalna część umysłu Louisa wiedziała, że powinni użyć prezerwatywy, ale za żadne skarby świata nie byłby w stanie teraz przerwać, żeby poszukać gumki. W głębi serca czuł, że — pomimo całej tej nieodpowiedzialności ich zachowania — było to w tym momencie jedynie pójście na skróty. Nie sądził, że po tym wszystkim byłby w stanie zadowolić się kimś innym, niż Harry.  
Chłopak opadał na niego powoli; obaj wstrzymali na chwilę oddech, kiedy pośladki Harry'ego dotknęły rozgrzanej skóry Louisa. Louis nie ruszał się, pozwalając Harry'emu przyzwyczaić się do odczucia, i niemal dostał zawału, kiedy ten zaczął bez ostrzeżenia się ruszać. Nie uniósł się, co prawda, ale kręcił biodrami małe kółka, a po chwili zmienił taktykę — teraz szarpał nimi delikatnie, w przód i w tył, oddychając głośniej i chrapliwiej z każdym ruchem.  
Kiedy się uniósł i opadł gwałtownie z powrotem, w oczach Louisa zaświeciły gwiazdy. Harry wychylił się lekko w przód, zapierając dłońmi o jego kolana i wypinając tyłek. Dzięki temu Louis miał doskonały widok na swojego penisa znikającego w ciasnym wnętrzu. Bez namysłu uniósł dłoń i przycisnął kciuk do miejsca, w którym się łączyli.  
Harry zaskamlał, tracąc rytm, ale Louis zamruczał cicho z zachętą.  
— Cudownie, H — szepnął. Przesunął dłonią w górę jego spoconych, umięśnionych pleców. — Jesteś tak kurewsko cudowny.  
Kiedy dłoń Louisa znalazła się w okolicach łopatek chłopaka, Harry odchylił z jękiem głowę w tył. Nadal miał na sobie tę cholerną czapkę, ale jedynym, co rejestrował w tej chwili wzrok Louisa, była kaskada długich, ciemnych włosów.  
Wsunął pod nie dłoń, muskając tył smukłej szyi.  
Ta jedna, cicha obietnica najwyraźniej wystarczyła, by wnętrze Harry'ego zacisnęło się spazmatycznie na jego kutasie. Louis, działając w tej chwili na czystym instynkcie, zacisnął dłoń na włosach chłopaka i szarpnął za nie mocno, siłą odchylając mu głowę jeszcze dalej.  
Harry krzyknął i znieruchomiał; oddychał urywanie, jęcząc i chyba teraz już naprawdę płacząc, kiedy najwyraźniej spuszczał się resztkami tego, co w nim pozostało.  
Sam Louis nawet nie zauważył, kiedy sam doszedł; przyjemność była tak intensywna, że pociemniało mu przed oczami. Nie miał pojęcia, jakim cudem Harry był w ogóle jeszcze _przytomny_.  
Harry opadł w tył, nabijając się ponownie na wciąż twardego kutasa Louisa, gdy przyciskał się do ciała za nim. Louis powinien czuć się zmiażdżony jego ciężarem, ale jakimś cudem Harry osunął się w dół, pozwalając w ten sposób Louisowi na złożenie na jego szyi kilku lekkich pocałunków.  
Przesunął dłońmi po jego brzuchu i Harry zajęczał w proteście, źle interpretując intencje Louisa.  
— Spokojnie — szepnął; złapał delikatnie za jego biodra i pomógł mu się unieść, wysuwając z jego ciała.  
Nie widział tego, ale czuł, że kilka kropel spermy wysunęło się razem z nim. Gdyby nie czuł się tak wykończony, pewnie by je zlizał, prawdopodobnie doprowadzając tym Harry'ego na skraj jego możliwości. Nie sądził jednak, że ciało — a raczej umysł — chłopaka były w stanie to wytrzymać.  
Jakimś cudem udało mu się ułożyć ich na wąskiej kanapie. Przycisnął plecy do poduszek za sobą i przyciągnął do siebie Harry'ego. Przerzucił dłoń przez jego brzuch, splątując ich nogi ze sobą.  
Słuchając, jak Harry zapada w sen, dopasowując się do jego ciała jak brakujący kawałek życiowej układanki, szybko uznał, że _naprawdę_ warto było tyle czekać.

* * * 

Dwa tygodnie później na suszarce za jego oknem znów znajdowały się damskie majteczki. Tym razem było ich więcej — trzy pary, każda różnego koloru i kroju. Wisiały tam również slipki i bokserki, które również na niego nie pasowały. Louis, pogwizdując cicho, wychylił się i ściągnął całą bieliznę sprawnie z drutów. Kilka minut później chował wszystko do górnej szuflady komody, która stała w sypialni.  
Przez moment przyglądał się wszystkiemu z dziwnym uśmiechem roztargnienia, zanim zasunął ją, słysząc, że drzwi wejściowe zamykają się z trzaskiem.  
— Hej, kocie! — usłyszał. — Wróciłem!  
Louis uśmiechnął się szeroko i wyszedł na korytarz, by prawidłowo Harry'ego powitać.

**KONIEC**


End file.
